


A Spoonful of Daves

by Tezrial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezrial/pseuds/Tezrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helps the medicine go down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Daves

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

GG: hi dave!!!  
TG: sup  
GG: i think i'm coming down with something :(  
TG: well that sucks  
TG: what is it like a cold  
GG: i think so, feels like it's a pretty bad one :|  
TG: want me to go to the future and check on the cure for you  
GG: hahaha  
GG: no thanks, i think i'll live <3  
TG: are you sure  
TG: i could bring you back some other things too  
TG: id offer to bring back a sports almanac but youre already filthy rich so i guess it wouldnt do much for you  
GG: you're so sweet!!! <3 <3  
GG: really though! i'll be fiiiiine!  
TG: if you say so  
TG: oh and dont mention that reference to egbert  
GG: what reference???  
TG: exactly  
GG: O_O  
TG: shouldnt you be resting or something anyway  
GG: i was just about to, but i saw you on and wanted to say hi!  
TG: what im always on  
TG: maybe youre sicker than you thought  
GG: oh fine then maybe i just wanted to say hi  
GG: is there a problem with that??  
GG: hmmmmm????  
TG: not really no  
GG: okay good  
GG: i'm gonna go lie down now bye!!!  
TG: feel better  
GG: <3!!!!!!

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

Eyeballing the instructions on the side of the can, he stirs the soup as much as he figures is necessary. Measuring the ladle in his hand as if it were a sword, he hears footsteps entering the room from behind him, "This is why I stick to the microwave."

"No kidding. I just came by to let you know that she's awake and heading this way." Dave motions with a thumbs up pointed behind him.

He glances up from the empty can-- over the rims of his glasses. "Shit. She's not supposed to know about this. Go distract her or something."

Dave shrugs, "How am I supposed to do that without her finding out that--" The Daves grimace in unison as a loud crash erupts from one of the floors above, followed by a series of lesser crashes.

"I'm not sure that was entirely necessary." He reverts his attention to the soup, not wanting to let it burn. Can you burn soup?

A third Strider strides into the room, "You thought it was a pretty good idea at the time. Is that almost ready yet?" Dave asks himself as he checks his timetables.

Locating a bowl in one of the nearby covers, he waves himselves off. "Yeah I think so, you guys can go back to doing whatever. Did she go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I left a glass of water on the floor after I cleaned up the distraction. So she didn't need to come down here." Dave casually waves goodbye to his other self as he steps back to his own time.

He finishes pouring out the soup into the bowl, letting it sit and cool for a few minutes, "What was that anyway?"

Dave rubs the back of his head and leans against the doorway, "I, um...kind of knocked over her grandpa. "

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

GG: the weirdest thing happened while i was sleep   
TG: oh whats that   
GG: i think bec learned how to cook o_o   
TG: haha what how does a dog cook  
TG: whatd he make  
TG: filet mignon of beneful   
GG: no dont be silly!!!  
GG: he knows i dont eat dog food  
GG: and neither does he really!!  
GG: he made me tomato soup  
GG: it was really good, too :D   
TG: your dog made you tomato soup   
GG: yes!!!!  
GG: gosh whats so hard to believe about that   
TG: did you really just ask that  
TG: "hey dave my dog was watching emeril earlier and decided to follow along and whip up something tasty"  
TG: you dont see how thats weird  
TG: jade  
TG: oh god did you fall asleep again

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

He maneuvers her head onto the pillow with a tenderness unrivaled even by the tooth fairy, "How did she manage to miss both pillows? Who even sits like that on a bed."

Daves reaches for a blanket until Jade begins to stir. He freezes, eyes locked on her face. Her nose still red from an endless wave of tissues, Jade turns over on her side. She mutters something about a missing pumpkin before drifting back into serenity, her breaths coming with a gentle cadence.

He pulls the cover back up to just below her chin and heads back down toward the kitchen with the empty soup bowl, leaving another glass of water.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

GG: good morning!!!!   
TG: morning  
TG: feeling any better   
GG: way better! thanks :D   
TG: i was actually just about to head out to the store so well have to catch up in a few   
GG: oh, okay   
TG: see ya   
GG: dave, wait!   
TG: what   
GG: <3

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--


End file.
